


Budding Blooms and Pale Fragrances

by yozakuun



Series: Wallflowers [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first chapter is table of contents, please feel free to request prompts! i will add necessary tags upon each chapter, this is basically for any drabbles i write for this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakuun/pseuds/yozakuun
Summary: A drabble series for the pairing of Spectre x Fujiki Yuusaku! Requests are gladly accepted!Chapter One: Table of Contents





	Budding Blooms and Pale Fragrances

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks, it's Yozari here! I've been wanting to write various sorts of drabbles lately, and I wanted a place to put them all. However, I didn't wish to add all the ships to one work and have a bunch of ships be tagged. So I'm gonna make a series and have each work be for one specific ship! Well, aside from ot3s/4/5, those will all go in one work.
> 
> This set is for SpecYusa, so please feel to send me any requests you may have! This can be done in the comments, or my new Tumblr sideblog, yu-gi-oz.

Chapter One: Table of Contents


End file.
